Diabolus Dragon Beast
|romaji = Diaborosu Doragon Bīsuto |other_names = DxDxB D∞B |type = Scale Mail Power-Up Transcendental Overdrive |forms = Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith Diabolus Dragon Beast: Phoebus Diabolus Dragon Beast: Vritra |abilities = Longinus Smasher Gown Breaker Ddraig Summoning Brynhildr Summoning Apollyon Compression Divider Divinity Apollo Driver Albion Summoning Vritra Inferno Cannon Alchemist Deletion Field Vala Army Vritra Summoning |wielder(s) = Arthur Pendragon Vali Apollyon Lancelot Du Lac}} Diabolus Dragon Beast is the second upgraded form of the Scale Mail and the first dubbed "Transcendental Overdrive", after Arthur borrows the power of Wagyl and Ophis. By syncing the powers of Albion and Apollo with Ophis' help, Vali can activate a similar form. Summary The Diabolus Dragon Beast form is first seen in Volume 20 when Arthur finally calmed Brynhildr's spirit, unlocking it with Ophis' help. With it, he was able to overcome Drakon's Ancient Gear Canceller Advanced and quickly defeat him. However, the immense power of the form caused him to painfully collapse after its release and cause several different pains such as vomiting of blood and headaches. Vali also attains his own version of the Diabolus Dragon Beast in Volume 21 with Ophis' assistance. However, Vali's version is powered by syncing his previously dormant power of Apollo with Albion's own. In the same Volume, after Arthur's battle against Cythraul and the Trihexa Core, Ophis reduces the power of Arthur's Diabolus Dragon Beast and removes the "infinity" aspect in it, successfully eliminating the life-threatening setbacks it previously had. Forms Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith= Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith ( ) is Arthur's version of the Diabolus Dragon Beast. The armor becomes colored in a both crimson, white and black and adding a second and third set of wings on his back, totalling of six. After the battles against Cythraul and Trihexa, Ophis reduces the power of the DxDxB-L and removes the infinity in it to remove its almost fatal side-effects. This adjusted DxDxB is dubbed Pseudo-Dragon Beast Deification. The form can only be maintained for a maximum of three minutes at a time, but attacking, defending and moving will further reduce this time limit, to the point that usage in actual combat generally amounts to nothing more than ten seconds. After drinking the effects of Amrita, his countdown of his Pseudo-DxDxB changed from ten seconds to eighty-eight minutes, reflected by 88 on his left gauntlet. *'Longineus Infinity Blaster:' A further enhanced version of Crimson Avalon Blaster, the wings contain cannons that shoot out a powerful blast of red, black and white aura that leaves even Drakon injured to an extent that his body is almost fatally damaged. By using it, DxDxB-L's time limit of three minutes is cut down to ten seconds. *'Longinus Smasher': The form is not only capable of this move, but the blast it shoots out has been enhanced with the power of infinity, delivering further damage. It can also be used in tandem with the Longineus Infinity Blaster, fusing the two blasts into an even more powerful attack. *'Gown Breaker', an new enhanced version of the Arthur's Orgasm Magic augmented by the Diabolus Dragon Beast armor, by using his Dragon God/dess aura, he can halt his target’s movement. While strengthening his left hand he can destroy a female uniform without touching it. *'Ddraig Summoning': Due to drinking the miracle drug Amrita, Arthur gained the ability to summon Ddraig into battle after the 10 countdown on the right gauntlet reaches zero. **'Brynhildr Summoning': After drinking an enhanced version of Amrita, Arthur gained the ability to summon not only Ddraig, but also a mechanical Brynhildr into battle after the {19} countdown on the left gauntlet reaches zero. |-|Diabolus Dragon Beast: Phoebus= Diabolus Dragon Beast: Phoebus ( ) is Vali's version of the Diabolus Dragon Beast that is achieved through the combination of the powers of Albion and Apollo dubbed Monster Apotheosis by Aži Dahāka. The armor becomes colored in a mix of silver, orange, white and black and gains sixteen mechanical Demons wings and four halos. This form can only be sustained for a short time that has yet to be revealed in detail. * Apollyon Compression Divider: Vali releases a burst of silvery-white and jet-black light that instantly compresses anything caught in it to the point of non-existence. *'Divinity Apollo Driver': An enhanced version of the Boosted Pump's Longinus Smasher. Much like with the former, the armor plates on the chest and abdomen slide open to reveal a cannon muzzle that promptly fires a massive bombardment of silver-white, bright-orange and jet-black aura. When hit directly, this attack is powerful enough to fatally injure Aži Dahāka, an Evil Dragon who had reached Heavenly Dragon-class in power. *'Dividing Wyvern Fairies': In this form, Vali can detach his wings and shape them into small white Wyverns that can use Divide, Reflect and Half Dimension. The Wyverns are also able to morph into cannons that fire out powerful shots of Apollo's aura. The Wyverns are also able to use Albion's Reduce 'ability, a deadly poison that can destroy even Gods by cutting down not only their bodies, but also their souls. However, this poison is ineffective towards Ophis, Wagyl, Scarlet Grand and Ddraig. *'Albion Summoning: Due to drinking the miracle drug Amrita, Vali gained the ability to summon Albion into battle after the 10 countdown on the right gauntlet reaches zero. |-|Diabolus Dragon Beast: Vritra= Diabolus Dragon Beast: Vritra ( ) is Lancelot's version of the Diabolus Dragon Beast that is achieved through the combination of the powers of Vritra and Wagyl, and a offer to Ophis, dubbed Dragon Demonification by Mordred and Hans. The armor becomes colored in a mix of purple, silver, white and black and gains ten mechanical Dragon wings and several tentacles, similar to Vritra Transformation. This form can only be sustained for a short time that has yet to be revealed in detail. * Vritra Inferno Cannon: * Alchemist Deletion Field: * Vala Army: * Vritra Summoning: Chants Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith= Arthur, Brynhildr and Ophis alternate lines when chanting the (Pseudo) Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith chant. *Arthur: The Crimson Red Dragon Emperor and Strongest Valkyrie dwelling within me, awaken from your domains of dominance *Brynhildr: The Crimson Heavenly Dragon I possessed, rise up to become a King and roar a plaza of flames *Ophis: The jet-black Goddess of the Infinity *Brynhildr: The glorious Gods of Dreams and the Dreamtime *Brynhildr and Ophis: Watch over the (false) forbidden existence we shall become that transcends the boundaries *Both: Thou shall dance like radiance within our inferno! |-|Diabolus Dragon Beast: Phoebus= Vali, Albion, and Ophis alternate lines when chanting the Diabolus Dragon Beast: Apollo chant. *Vali: The Pure-White Dragon Emperor dwelling within me, rise up from your supremacy *Albion: The silvery-white and bright-orange Suns I possess within me, claim the throne of the Dawn *Ophis: The jet-black Goddess of Infinity *Vali: The mysterious and unfathomable child of Greece *Vali and Albion: We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath *All: Thou shalt kneel down before our bright and glorious existence! |-|Diabolus Dragon Beast: Vritra= Lancelot, Vritra and Wagyl alternate lines when chanting the Diabolus Dragon Beast: Vritra chant. *Lancelot: The Abyssal Dragon King and dwelling within me, awaken from your prison of sins *Vritra: The Prison Dragon King I possess within me, revamp your crown and claim the throne of the Dusk *Wagyl: The rainbow God of the Dreamtime * Lancelot: The essence of the knight of lake and his kindred *Vritra and Wagyl: Watch over our forbidden existences that eliminates the boundaries *Both: Thou shall scream in prey under our sacred existence! Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Techniques and Abilities